Pro-Bending Match
by MakorraLoverAlltheway
Summary: The fire ferrets have their first match for the new season against their rivals, the wolf bats! Tahno, as always, flirts with Korra. What will Mako do? Will he fight Tahno and risk the whole pro-bending season? Or will he kick his ass in the arena? Read on to find out.


**I just thought I'd write another story. This one won't be as long, only a few chapters. I wanted a **

**few more stories in my bio so yeah... that's why I made this one! Tell me what you think! **

**Based after book 1 and they continued pro-bending.**

* * *

Korra woke up to warmth surrounding her, she opened her eyes and saw that she was laying on Makos bare chest. She smiled and snuggled closer to him, she felt two muscular arms place themselves on her waist.

"Morning." She smiled up at him.

"Morning." He kissed her forehead and then looked at the clock. "We need to get up, we have a match tonight and we need to practice." He said reluctantly, he loved waking up to Korra being by his side. He wanted to be able to sleep in with her and to just lay with her in his arms.

She groaned and buried her face in his chest. "I don't wanna!" She complained into him.

Mako chuckled and placed her next to him on the bed as he got up, "I don't want to either, but it pays the bills."

Korra groaned again and looked at him, he was only wearing sweatpants. The sun coming through the window hit his toned abs and she couldn't help but stare. He was so well built, whenever he was with her she felt safe, she knew he would protect her.

Mako caught her staring and smirked, "Enjoying the view?"

She quickly looked away to hide her blush but Mako still caught a glimpse of her bright red face. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, she smiled and kissed him back.

He pulled away and Korra pouted, Mako chuckled and put on a shirt. "Come on Korra. We really need to get ready!"

"Fine." Korra got up and went to her drawer, it was Makos dresser but she stole the top two drawers for her since she slept here almost every night.

"You know you look hot in my shirt." Mako said, she was was wearing one of his old shirts and it went down to her knees. Her hair was out of their usual clips and was all knotted, but Mako still thought she was beautiful.

Korra blushed and changed into her warm up clothes. Which was a blue tank top and sweatpants she went to the bathroom to put her hair up but Mako stopped her. "Keep it down for today, it looks good."

Korra smiled and then walked back into the bathroom to brush her hair but she never put it up. Mako smiled and picked her up bridal style and took her to the kitchen, Korra laughed and Mako set her down in her chair.

"WHO'S HUNGRY?!" Bolin yelled coming into the kitchen.

Korra raised her hand, "ME!"

Mako rolled his eyes and went to the stove. "I'm guessing I'm cooking you two breakfast?"

Bolin smiled and nodded, "Yup." He walked over to Korra and they talked.

Mako brought over a plate of pancakes, Korra took half the plate and Bolin took the other half, leaving Mako only three pancakes. Korra started eating and Bolin devoured his pancakes soon.

"SO WHO'S READY FOR OUR MATCH TONIGHT?!FIRST ONE OF THE SEASON!" Bolin asked.

"You know I am!" Korra said eating her last pancake.

Mako smiled, "Yeah, the Wolf Bats won't know what hit them! I can't wait to see punch that cocky smile off of Tahno's face." Mako said gripping his fork tighter.

Korra smiled and put her plate in the sink, "Alright! Let's go practice so we can beat that bastard!"

Mako and Bolin smiled and walked out the door with Korra. They practiced like their lives depended on it, Korra was throwing water whips everywhere hitting every paper on the line that had Tahnos face on it. Mako was burning every paper with Tahno's face on it and Bolin was crushing the net.

"Well well well, looks like the Fire ferrets are back." Tahno said.

Mako and Korra's heads whipped to the direction of the voice. There Tahno was, leaning against the door frame. Bolin was oblivious to Tahnos presence.

"What do you want Tahno?!" Mako spat.

"Temper, temper." Tahno said walking towards them.

Mako walked closer to Korra on instinct and wrapped an arm around her waist. Tahno saw this and smirked.

"I see a certain Uh-vatar and a certain fire bender are together." Tahno said with his usual cocky voice.

Mako responded first, "Yeah we are, what's it to you?"

Tahno backed up and put his hands up in mock defeat, "Calm down Mako, after all you are 'Mr. cool under fire'."

Korra spoke up this time, "What do you want Tahno." Her voice was powerful and Tahno took a few more steps back.

"I just wanted to wish you luck." He said.

Korra snorted, "Yeah right. Now why don't you tell me why you are really here."

"Fine." He walked closer to Korra until he was only inches in front of her. Makos hand that was by his side started to flame. "You still remember those private lessons I mentioned?" Tahno whispered in her ear.

That was it. Mako had had enough. "Tahno, get away from her!" Mako growled.

Tahno smirked, "And if I don't?"

Mako let go of Korra waist and picked Tahno up by the collar. Korra could see actual fear in Tahno's eyes, so could Mako. "Then I'll make you."

"Okay come on man, I was only joking!" Tahno said, struggling in Mako's grip.

"I'm not." Mako was about to punch Tahno into next week but someone grabbed his arm before he could. Mako whipped his head around to see Bolin. "What the hell Bo?!"

"Mako, if you punch him then we are out of the tournament. It's only the first match!" Bolin reminded him.

Tahno heard him and relaxed, he knew Mako wasn't stupid. He wouldn't risk the whole pro-bending season! "That's right. Now put me down or else."

Mako's anger rose, he didn't care about that! This jerk flirted with Korra. _His Korra._ "Do I look like I give a shit? I'm still gonna punch the living day lights out of you!" Mako only stopped when Korra grabbed his arm, he looked down at her and immediately calmed down and gave her a confused look. He thought her out of all people would want the kill this jerk.

"As much as I would love for you to punch him, he's just not worth it. He's not worth loosing a whole pro-bending season over." She smiled at him and he let his grip loosen on Tahno. "Besides, we can whoop his ass in a few hours! In the areana!" She added with a grin.

Mako smiled slightly, "Okay, I guess your right." He put Tahno down and let go of his collar. "Get out of here and don't come back until the tournament. Or else I might change my mind and beat you right now." He said and Tahno ran away like a scared little girl.

Mako laughed, "Coward."

Korra smiled as Mako leaned down to kiss her, they broke apart when Bolin coughed to show that he was still there.

"Sorry Bo." They said in unison.

Bolin laughed, "It's fine, I don't mind if y'all express your love for one another just don't do it when I'm around!"

Mako and Korra nodded.

"Since we have been practicing for a few hours, what do ya say we go get some lunch? I feel like I could eat a platypus bear!" Bolin exclaimed.

Korra nodded and Mako chuckled, he wrapped his arm around Korra's waist. "Let's go."

Bolin fist pumped the air and walked out the door with Mako and Korra behind him.

"So where were you thinking we could go?" Korra asked Bolin.

"I don't know. Maybe Narooks?"

"Sounds good."

On their walk to Narooks, they ran into some trouble. A few member of the Triple threats were robbing a local shop.

"Korra, don't get involved!" Mako said sternly to her.

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes, "Mako I'm the Avatar, it's kinda my job."

He frowned, "Okay but please be careful."

She smiled and walked to the shop. "Hey! What's going on here?!" She said, releasing herself from Mako's grip.

"This doesn't concern you, Avatar." One of the triads said, spitting out her name.

"Uh yeah it kinda does." She said throwing a water whip at him.

It hit him in the face and the other two triads that were there threw fire at Korra. Which she easily dodged.

She was on her toes and was taunting them, "Come on, is that all you got?"

All three went after her while Bolin held Mako back from helping her.

"Bo! It's three on one! She needs help!" Mako yelled.

"No she doesn't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's Korra." Is all Bolin had to say.

Mako nodded and watched the fight, which, not to his surprise, was over. The triad members were either knocked out or there hands and feet were earth bent to the ground.

"You should have brought an earth bender with you today." Korra said, dusting off her clothes.

That's when Mako saw that she had a large gash on her left side, he ran over to her and examined her side.

"Korra! I told you to be careful!" Mako scolded her.

"I was! One of them got in a good shot, that's all." She said looking at her side as well. She touched it as if to see if it would hurt. "Ouch!"

"What did you think was gonna happen if you touched it?" Mako asked as Bolin walked up to them.

She stuck out her tongue at Mako and he rolled his eyes.

"I just got off the phone with Bei Fong, they are coming to arrest them right now." Bolin said, his eyes widened when he saw Korras gash. "Oh my Agni! Korra are you okay?!"

She simply rolled her eyes, "I'm fine Bo, just a little scratch!"

"Little scratch my ass, come on." Mako said as he picked her up bridal style.

Korra pouted, "Where are we going?"

Mako kept walking as if Korra weighed nothing, "Hospital."

Korra groaned, "Makooooo! You know I hate hospitals!"

He looked down at her, "You should have thought about that before you got hurt!" He said harshly but his eyes showed concern and love. "Bo, you go ahead to Narooks and wait for us there, okay?"

"Aye aye captain!" Bolin said as he saluted Mako and then he ran off in the direction of Narooks.

"I can walk you know." Korra siad.

"Yeah?" Mako asked, really not caring.

"Yeah, so why don't you put me down?"

He smiled, "Not gonna happen."

Korra rolled her eyes but had a slight smile on her face as she snuggled closer to his chest. "I love you City boy."

Mako leaned down and kissed her head, "I love you too."

Korra then looked at her side, it was pretty bad. It was bleeding all over Mako's shirt, she wasn't sure if she'd need stitches though.

"Will I need stitches?"

Mako looked at the cut, which had gotten blood all over his shirt but he didn't really care. "Possibly."

Korra groaned, "I hate stitches! They make me feel like I can't move or else they will bust! They are so _annoying_!" She complained.

Mako chuckled, "Annoying? Sounds like someone I know!" He looked at her.

She hit him softly and smiled, "I'm not that annoying, am I?"

Mako snorted, "Oh yes you are!"

Korra pouted and Mako smiled, "But I love you anyways."

She blushed and pulled on his scarf and leaned up so that his head was low enough for her to kiss him. He stopped walking while they kissed and when they pulled up for air he kept walking.

"Here we are, Republic City Hospital. Best one in the city." Mako said as he walked inside.

They were taken to a room and Korra was placed on a bed in the room, Mako sat next to her.

"Are you okay son?" One of the doctors asked Mako looking at the blood on his shirt.

"Yeah I'm fine, this is her blood." Mako said sadly, looking at Korra. She was sitting on the bed with her arms crossed and a pout on her lips, Mako chuckled a little. She really did hate the hospital.

"Ma'am we are going to have to ask you to take off your shirt." One of the nurses said.

Korra looked at her as if she was crazy, she hated showing off her body. It had taken her a while to get comfortable with letting Mako see her with her shirt off, but now she didn't care if he saw her with it off. But other people she wasn't so sure.

"Do I have to?"

The nurse sighed, "If you want us to heal you then yes."

Korra groaned and took it off, wincing as it rubbed against the cut. The nurse bended some water and healed Korras cut, Korra winced at the contact at first but then relaxed as it healed her wound. When the nurse was done, she gave Korra a clean shirt to put on.

"You're lucky the cut wasn't too deep. You avoided stitches." The nurse said.

Korra fist pumped the air and quickly regretted doing so, she winced in pain and grabbed where the cut was.

"But it was still a nasty cut so be careful!" The nurse said sternly.

Korra got up and out of the bed, with a little help from Mako, and walked out the door. Leaving a fuming nurse behind her. Mako turned around and mouthed the word 'sorry' to the nurse. She just huffed and walked past him to her next patient.

"Well she was friendly wasn't she?" Korra said sarcastically when they were out of the hospital.

Mako laughed, "She was only making sure you wouldn't hurt yourself again."

"I'm not going to hurt myself! This is why I hate hospitals!" Korra mumbled, she tripped on a loose rock and fell but Mako caught her before she hit the ground.

"What was that about not hurting yourself?" Mako teased.

Korra stuck her tongue out at him and Mako chuckled. "You are such a baby."

Korra pouted, "Am not."

Mako started to walk with his arm around her waist, they walked to Narooks where Bolin should be waiting there for them. When they got there, they saw that Bolin had saved them two seats at a table in the back of the restaurant.

"Hello my fellow pro-benders." Bolin said as they approached, he had already gotten his food and was currently devouring it.

"Hey Bo, thanks for waiting." Mako said sarcastically as he sat down next to Korra.

"I was hungry and y'all were taking to long! I'm a growing boy, I need my food." Bolin said, slurping up his last noodle.

"Mmmm everything looks _delicious!_" Korra said looking at the menu.

"You say that every time we come here." Mako chuckled looking at his own menu.

"Shut up." She mumbled.

When they finished lunch, they went back to the arena to get ready for the match.

* * *

**Ok, next chapter up soon. This was just so that I could have a break from "High school" Hope you liked it, like I said next chapter up soon.**


End file.
